


Proud

by kingsmanstories



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsmanstories/pseuds/kingsmanstories
Summary: General Hux is a known asshole within the First Order. However one day he catches the reader by surprise with a shocking compliment.





	Proud

General Hux knew he was an asshole to his Lieutenants. The vast majority of them deserved it, so he thought. Armitage didn’t like the sight of his staff slacking, so a trusty scare tactic does the trick to get them into gear.

He loves the power.

However, there was one person who didn’t deserve his harshness, who only deserved praise in his eyes. He never gave it, and he didn’t know why.

That person was you. You followed orders obediently, never needing to be asked twice. You had a way of completing tasks quickly and concisely, and Hux found it desirable. 

Hux summoned you to the bridge to meet with him, and you felt a pang of nerves. A million thoughts were running through your mind, and you was trying to put your finger on what you could’ve done wrong, or what you could’ve done to upset the General. You couldn’t think of another reason why he would want to see you so suddenly.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” you asked as you gingerly walked closer to the General, heart beating a thousand times per second in your chest.

Hux turned around, a slight smile on his lips. He could tell that you was nervous, that you thought you did wrong, and he found it humbling. When, in fact, you’d done everything right. “Yes, I did. Do you have any idea why I have asked to see you?”

You shook your head, swallowing. “No, sir. Have I done something wrong?”

The General let the corner of his lips turn up slightly, his eyes softening. “Quite the opposite, actually. Your work as of late has been exceptional. We had very high hopes for you when you joined, and you certainly lived up to them. We are extremely pleased with all of your hard work.” he gave you a small nod before continuing. “That is also why you are progressing to the rank of Captain as of tomorrow morning.”

Your eyes went wide, and your breath caught in your throat. You couldn’t quite believe what you was hearing. A bashful grin made its way onto your cheeks as Hux’s words sunk in. “Oh, General Hux, thank you so much. I appreciate this more than you realise, I really do. Thank you, sir.” 

Although he’d never admit it, he felt a surge of pride rip through his chest and he smiled. A real, genuine smile. “You are very welcome,” he said. “Captain. You are dismissed.” 

You thanked him once more, before turning to walk away. His voice broke you out of your thoughts. “One more thing, Captain.” he said.

“Yes, sir?”

The General hesitated for a moment for continuing. “I’m proud of you.”

He watched as you gave him the brightest smile he’d ever seen, before practically skipping out of the bridge. He chucked to himself, before turning back to his workload.

Armitage always had faith in you, since day one.


End file.
